Birdflash homefront
by DarkShadowMagicSorceress
Summary: The episode homefront but with robin x kid flash slash. Warning BirdFlash, an itty bitty bit of SuperMartian don't read if you don't like. First fanfic so go easy on me. Please review.


Authors Note: I do not own young justice or any of the characters.

Warning Slash Kid flash x Robin. If you don't like bird flash, bird flash does not like you. My first fanfic hope you enjoy! Please go easy on me !

* * *

[ 3rd .P.O.V.]

I need something conductible, a piece a metal, Robin whispered to himself. "ROBIN, LOOK OUT" Cried Artemis. Wally snapped his head to were Robin was suppose to be, but instead saw a giant wave covering that spot Robin use to be."NO!" He thought. He could feel his chest swell with worry, fear and wanted to destroy them. Superboy yelled in anger.

The male robot lifted up his arm. The water followed his movement, up to the platform. Swirling slowly like a mini hurricane. Something red in the swirling water caught his eye. He turned his head and what he saw shocked him. Robin lying limply in the swirling water tunnel, mouth hanging open as if he was trying to breath,whites of his mask closed, barely showing.

The male robot dropped Robin on the platform

"I just can't stand here and do nothing!" He thought

Then he remembered, His Uncle Barry talking about vibrating his was still trying to master it fully because every time he vibrated his molecules, he got a bloody nose and didn't get all the way through the object he was trying to go started to vibrate his molecules.

" Come on Wall-man, you can do better than this" He chanted in his mind. At that he could feel his molecules vibrate a little faster. The water was at his chin now. "For Robin" He thought. With that he felt the blood from his nose running into his mouth, as he went through the twisted chunk of metal.

Superboy let out a yell of triumph as he saw Wally swimming to the platform stairs.

Kid Flash raced towards the robots.

He saw Kaldur and M'Gann in the fire cage. M'Gann unconscious and Aqualad barely awake in the fire cage.

While he punched a robot and turned around.

Bad move.

The female robot punched him in the face, He went flew back.

He hit his head as he fell back on the platform.

He laid there dazed.

His brain registered the hit.

He saw artemis fighting as well.

He saw Artemis jumped into the air kicking the female robot head to more higher, so she could get a clear shot.

The arrow shot under the .E.M.P. which was connected to the main generator.

The .E.M.P. burst through the cave in a blue light.

The two robots shut down completely.

Their eyes became black.

Artemis ran to kid flash.

"Are you okay Baywatch" she asked him giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Wally a little drowsily.

The fire cage M'Gann and Kalduar died down until it was nothing.

The water all the way up to Superboy's hair started to lower. Superboy took a huge breath and coughed up some water.

"Kalduar how's M'Gann"! Superboy asked in a protective and a little worried tone. "She breaths I believe she will recover". Replied Kalduar ."What of Robin"?

Artemis ran over to Robin, she fell to her knee's.

She touched his chest to see if he was breathing.

She felt nothing.

"He..He's not breathing"! She cried

At that moment Kid flash's heart stopped, all of Kid Flash's worries came back.

Artemis started to administer .C.P.R. and mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"1,2,3,4, breath" she thought as she started a rhythm.

He ran over to Artemis and a perfectly still Robin.

"5,6,7,8, breath" she thought. Her hands kept to a steady rhythm.

"Come on Robin!"she whispered.

All Wally could do was sit next to Artemis and watch.

After a minute Robin was still not breathing.

Artemis was starting to get tired, but did not stop.

Kid Flash was dazed, thinking when he was talking to Robin a few nights before.

They were talking on his bed in Mount Justice.

"Dude who's the lucky girl" asked Wally, cocking his eyebrows, with a hint of amusement.

"What I don't know what your talking about?!" Said Dick in a embarrassed/surprised tone. His cheeks turning tomato red.

"Yes, you do" replied Wally in a sing kind of tone. "Is it someone on the bat team or our team"?

Dick blushed even more.

"I take that as a yes." Said Wally

"Fine, all give you a hint they have orange hair." Replied Dick.

"You're not crushing on M'Gann, are you"?! Asked Wally in a surprised/please tell me your not voice.

"No"! yelled Robin. Sometimes your so clueless Flash boy, he said as he chucked a pillow at Wally and ran off.

Not until now, Wally had realized Dick was talking about him!

He snapped back to reality.

Five minutes went by and Artemis gave up.

Artemis was in tears, Aqualad and M'Gann were standing behind them. M'Gann crying into Aqualad's shoulder.

Aqualad bowing his head in respect, tears slipping from his eyes.

Wally, emerald eyes open as wide as could be started shaking Robin by his shoulders. "Come on Rob, please wake up"! He yelled, shaking Robin's shoulders harder.

"Rob, Please, ROB PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" Yelled Wally.

No response.

With an angry yelled he tore of his mask.

Foggy light blue azul eyes, with the pupils dilated to extreme stared into open space above.

All the others looked astonished.

"DICK PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES", I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK"! Shouted Wally.

"DICK I WANT YOU BACK, MY AWESOME, SOMETIMES ANNOYING, IMMATURE, MIDGET, BEST FRIEND BACK" Shouted Wally.

"NOW I KNOW WHO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! ME, YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I LOVE YOU BACK" screamed Wally. Clutching Dick to his chest

Everyones eyes were wide and showed surprise as they listened to Kid Flash.

"So please don't go, I love you." whispered Wally as tears spilled down his cheeks.

* * *

ROBIN

[.P.O.V.]

Robin opened his eyes and found two people standing at him.

"Hello my son." Said His Father. "Hello Richard." Said his Mother.

"Mom, Dad it's you!" Cried Robin as he ran toward them and was scooped up in to a big family hug.

"Wait am I dead?" He asked them. "Yes and No" Replied his dad.

"Well Richard we are in a deep part of your self conscious". Replied back his mother.

"You have to make a choice", "you can either can go back to your life". Said his father. "Or stay with us and die" finished his mother.

Richard hesitated.

Until he heard a voice.

It sounded like Wally.

"Rob, Please, ROB PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" Rob heard Wally yell.

DICK PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES", I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK"! He heard Wally shout.

Robin gasped he used his full name in front of the team, but he didn't care, he kept listening to Wally. Robin kept listening.

DICK I WANT YOU BACK, MY AWESOME, SOMETIMES ANNOYING, IMMATURE, MIDGET, BEST FRIEND BACK" he heard Wally shouting at the top of his lungs or it sure sounded like it.

"NOW I KNOW WHO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! ME, YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I LOVE YOU BACK" He heard Wally scream.

Richard was shocked, Wally finally figured out he liked him.

Would Batman let Robin be with Kid Flash Screw what Batman thinks , it's his superhero crime fighting life.

Then he heard something muffled, by didn't quite catch it.

"So what's your choice" Asked his parents.

"All go back" Said Robin

With one last family hug, his world went black.

* * *

[3rd person .P.O.V.]

Wally cried as he cradled Robin head to his chest.

Suddenly he heard a small splutter and a huge intake a breath. He looked down and saw Robin's azul foggy eyes clearing up.

"ROBIN"! He shouted .

Everyone looked at Robin and gasped tears turning into tears of joy.

"ROBIN"! They shouted.

They hugged and cried as there bird was alive again.

After a couple more breaths, Robin looked over at Artemis.

"Way to get traught." He grinned as he said it. He looked up Wally.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though." He shrugged his shoulders in while in Wally's arms.

"Dude don't ever do that again."Wally said seriously.

"Sorr-" he was cut off as Wally pressed his lips to his.

"Okay" said Wally looked at him seriously but grinning a little.

"You got it!" Replied Robin dazed

Wally carried dick own to where Superboy was.

When they met with the group, they both heard Conner say in an worried voice, "M'Gann," and reaching for her hand, which she held, as she was mostly supported by Aqualad.

With a small smile she said in a tired voice, "I'll be fine.."

Wally noticed Conner wasn't, and yelled at Artemis who was playing with the machine that could cut him and that would release the trapped Superboy. "Will you quit playing with that thing and cut him out of the twisted metal already ?"

Artemis turned to face him with an look on her face, "It's not working genius! .E.M.P. shuts down all machines remember?"

"All machines present at the time." Said a familiar robot's voice from behind them, that made Aqualad, M'Gann, Artemis and Wally with Robin in his arms turn around and Superboy look up.


End file.
